1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a portable device equipped with a flexible display unit, and more particularly to a device with a controllable dimming mode according to preset user input and a retraction signal of a flexible display unit, and a control method for the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Users place great importance on mobility of electronic appliances. In particular, various portable electronic devices that provide the performance of a desktop computer and a mobile phone have been sold in recent years. The portable electronic devices are reduced in size and weight, which allows users to utilize various electronic information even during movement.
In the case of portable devices, they have been developed to perform a variety of functions as well as basic functions, such as data transmission/reception. Therefore, it is necessary to allow the user to more conveniently and accurately control such devices. In particular, through the supply of a flexible display panel, recent portable devices enable expansion of a display. Accordingly, there is demand for a control method to provide user convenience with regard to expansion and retraction of a display unit.